


一天一天

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 昊磊的宅家生存报告勿上升
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 8





	一天一天

**Author's Note:**

> 昊磊的宅家生存报告  
> 勿上升

05：17

刘昊然在睡梦中咂咂嘴，总感觉怀里少了点什么，下意识伸胳膊往旁边捞，结果捞了个空。

瞬间清醒，鲤鱼打挺坐起身。

“磊？”

眼睛逐渐适应黑暗后才看到了背对着他坐在床边的小孩儿，后脑勺上还不卑不亢地翘着一绺睡乱的毛。

“怎么了哪儿不舒服？”  
“没，兄弟有点精神给我整醒了，等它自己冷静冷静降个旗。”声音咕咕哝哝的软，应该是刚坐起来没多久。

“天还没亮呢，躺下睡会儿别管它，再起来就好了。”  
“不要。你太热了，挨着更不行了。”

“……”All right，刘昊然委委屈屈闭上眼，很快再次进入睡眠。

05：29

吴磊恢复好去卫生间放水，完事儿爬回床上拱进被窝，抱着男朋友在他颈窝舒适地蹭蹭脑袋，呼吸慢慢均匀。

刘昊然倏地睁开眼。

完，现在轮到他精神了。

07：30

闹铃响没两声就被快速按掉。

刘昊然轻手轻脚地挪出被窝，去卫生间洗漱。

07：37

厨房里晃动着刘·贤妻良母·源忙碌的身影。

煎蛋烤肠，烤面包片涂好果酱，热杯牛奶，再用番茄酱在煎蛋上挤个诡异（划掉）可爱的笑脸。OK！男友爱心早餐准备完毕√

07：53

刘昊然回到卧室坐上床。

“起床啦大学生，洗脸吃饭上网课。”  
“嗯……”小朋友不情愿地动了动，拉过被子盖住脸。

“嘿——”

刘昊然上手了，掀下被子，戳戳脸蛋捏捏鼻子，“不准耍赖，我要亲你啦——”

07：58

吴磊拖着软塌塌的身子走进卫生间。

08：00

还在刷牙的某人来到餐厅，“刘昊蓝快七开电老，缸我签到。”一边安排一边护着满嘴沫子防止外溅。

“……明天叫你马上给我起听见没？”  
“收到！”

08：10

吴磊吃着早餐盯着屏幕。这老师竟然还没弄开直播间，早知道再睡会儿……

那边刘昊然扑回床把自己摆成大字，回笼觉美滋滋，大五就是好。

10：07

刘昊然睡饱了，刷会儿手机起身去客厅削水果。

10：18

端着果盘打开书房门。

刘昊然放下盘子在桌边站定，看看屏幕再看看吴磊。

小朋友听课特别认真，写字笔在指间灵巧地转动，偶尔停下来写几笔。看着电脑时大眼睛一眨不眨，显示屏泻出的光给浓长的睫毛和精致的侧脸渡上了一层温柔的流光。

拿牙签扎一块苹果送过去，他就歪头咬下来卷进嘴里。

刘昊然看着可爱，有意想逗逗他。

这块送到唇边，见他张嘴就撤开一点，小孩眼睛不动微微偏过脸追苹果，却怎么也咬不到。

刘昊然悄悄弯下腰。

吴磊才反应过来这家伙在玩儿他，气恼地一抬头。下一秒视线被刘昊然放大的面孔占据，嘴唇碰上一片温软。

嗯，这苹果甜度刚刚好。刘昊然超满意。

10：24

……

“嗯！唔唔唔！”吴磊一巴掌推开越吻越深的人。

“点我了点我了！啊啊啊啊啊他刚说啥了？！都怪你刘昊然！！！三天之内杀了你！！”

着急忙慌连上麦，“老师您好我是吴磊，能不能请您重复一遍问题刚才网不好卡住了……”

走为上策，罪魁祸首灰溜溜退出书房带上门。

10：55

衣服也洗了地也拖了，乐高早拼完了，论文卡壳一时半会儿进展不下去……

还有啥能做的啊啊啊啊好无聊！！吴磊怎么还没上完课？！进去添杯水吧？不行，再打扰到他。

等会儿，这玻璃窗是不是有点儿脏？

11：15

把玻璃擦得铮明瓦亮，勤劳的小刘点点头，良久才反应过来已经到了准备午饭的点儿了，挽起袖子走进厨房。

12：00

吴磊准时下课，踩着欢快的步子蹿到厨房，从后面抱住刘昊然，下巴抵上他的肩。

“中午吃啥啊媳妇儿？嚯！牛排意面！可以啊我媳妇儿！”

……这给你美的，一口一个叫得挺顺嘴是吧？

“昨天没碰你，屁股痒是不是，老公帮你深度按摩一下？”

姜还是老的辣，比起不要脸来他果然还是嫩点儿，吴磊赶紧撒开手。

“……还要多久才能开饭呀？饿死我了！”

12：15

刘大厨把餐盘端上桌，给对面和自己的杯子里倒上橙汁，开动！

12：50

小吴一边意犹未尽地咂嘴一边主动请缨洗餐具。

刘昊然的厨艺越来越好了。

被夸的那位在案板上疯狂揉面团，不知道准备捣鼓什么，勉强期待一下。

13：20

靠在沙发上百无聊赖地刷手机。

“刘昊然你家里人怎么同意你住过来的？我软磨硬泡好久啊，理由都编完了嘴皮子都磨薄了我爸妈才勉强点头。”  
“哦，我比较自由，跟他们说我住过来也不会到处乱逛，就答应了。”

“……我为爱情付出了太多。”  
“来，打个啵儿奖励你一下。”

14：00

下午的网课开始。

刘昊然给三好学生泡了一杯蜂蜜茶，端进书房后回到客厅补番。

15：15

刘昊然放下手机揉揉太阳穴，起身进厨房查看面醒得如何。

16：00

吴磊今天的网课结束。

关上电脑趴在书桌上用手按摩脖颈，没揉两下自己先睡着了。

16：34

小憩结束，吴磊揉着眼睛走出书房，到处寻觅刘昊然的身影，在餐桌旁寻得抱着手的发呆小柴一只。

“你在看啥？”吴磊走过去，也看到了那盆黄澄澄的东西。

“这是什么啊？”  
“香酥油条，看着教程做的不知道怎么就变成这样了。”

大块大块的，扁扁的，拾起筷子戳一下……硬的。

16：37

两个人总对着一盆东西发呆不是办法。

“做都做了，吃了吧！”

吴磊看到刘昊然眼里瞬间闪起希望的光点，大义凛然地拿起一块就啃。

嘶——硌牙。我现在就收回中午夸你厨艺好的话！

16：44

两个人带着精彩纷呈的表情各啃了两块，吴磊想罢工，但他不好意思说。眼珠子一转。

“刘昊然，我们玩个游戏吧，谁输谁吃！”

17：03

“左一拳，右一拳，咱们两个收一拳。哈哈哈哈，吃！”

吴磊用他新学会的高级猜拳法可劲儿坑刘昊然。

“这都跟谁学的啊？瞎整。”刘昊然觉得自己引以为傲的智商被油炸了。

“哈哈哈哈怎么？败给我小罗伯特唐尼·上海分尼委屈你了？我跟你说宋祖儿都是我的手下败将，她那次叫了我一天小罗伯特唐尼·吴磊哈哈哈哈哈……”

“……”刘昊然突然就懂了。

17：09

“不行我吃不了了，剩下这点也不够当你明天早餐了，扔了吧。”刘昊然往椅子后背上一靠，一脸生无可恋。

……敢情您老本来是打算明早祸害我？吴磊霎时间觉得自己刚刚的决定特别英明。

“那明天你想吃啥？”  
“随便，斐波那契汤都行。”只要不是这玩意儿。

17：40

刘昊然早就被坑饱了，吴磊没让他再去为了自己开灶。

从屋里拖出一箱大明星代言的汤达人，这面口碑不错，随便凑合一下也还行——主要是看着代言人的脸就让人食欲大振。

18：20

吴磊一个人窝在沙发上看电视。

刘昊然说他要录一段音就进了书房一直没出来。录什么这是？不会在开直播吧？

18：22

好奇小吴扒在书房门口往里窥探。

刘昊然真的在录音，吴磊听了好久听明白那是给艺考生的一段话。

啊，怎么会有人的声音能这么温柔？吴磊觉得如果自己是今年艺考，听了这段话都还能再蹿个几分，起码98！

18：30

刘源儿刚出门就被小美人抱了个满怀。

吴磊红着脸吧唧亲了他脑门一口，“你声音真好听！以后也这样和我说话好不好？”

18：35

吴磊后悔了，他现在鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。

“停！！！”他捏住刘昊然的嘴，“我错了，您正常说话吧求您了。”

刘昊然笑得找不着眼，侧头挣脱肉乎乎的兔爪，虎牙翻飞。

19：00

给家里打电话的时间。

“……啊嗯嗯嗯，不有出去乱逛……饮食特别健康，作息相当准时，你莫担心……嗯嗯，我晓得咯。”吴磊其实有一点点心虚。

刘昊然在旁边玩着手机傻笑，也不知道是在笑段子还是在笑他。

19：17

日常测体温登记电子表格。

19：45

上线激情开黑，今天骗到了白敬亭和魏大勋两个幸运小孩陪玩。

……

20：20

白：“这第几把了？”  
魏：“没数。”

吴磊从话语里似乎听出了一点点要离去的意味。

“别走啊哥，刚只是热身。”

有些人各种死法令人匪夷所思，不变的是成盒速度，快得离谱。

讲个笑话，这是热身。

刘昊然笑出声，得到吴磊一记凌厉的眼刀。

……

20：40

吴：“这把我要杀十个！都别拦我！”

三方沉默。

20：42

吴：“啊，狙王倒了谁来扶一把？”

……浅水是喧哗的， 深水是沉默的。

21：03

白：“……磊磊，今天差不多了。”  
吴：“噢…那大勋哥……”  
白：“他也有事他不能陪了，你和昊然双排吧啊，加油！”

魏：？  
吴：？  
刘：“噗，对不起没忍住。”

21：10

“唉，我怎么就没有个能带我躺鸡的男朋友呢？”吴磊百思不得其解。

？男朋友好无辜。刘昊然瞪圆了狗狗眼。

“别郁闷了，今天早点睡嗯？”伸手揉揉小孩柔软的毛。  
吴磊摁亮手机，“这也太早了吧？”

“睡前运动好几天没做了，今晚得补回来。”

吴磊红着耳朵尖低头抠手。

21：12

连哄带骗进了卧室，今天时间相当充裕，足够某人大快朵颐狠狠饱餐一顿。

22：30

“口渴，想吃水果。”窝在刘昊然怀里被顺毛的小孩提了要求。  
“好，我去给你弄。”

23：00

Washing time.

至于差点在浴室擦枪走火那又是另一说。

23：35

刘昊然自己在毛巾上蹭了一圈就没再搭理还在滴水的头发，转身取了吹风机帮吴磊细致地把头发吹干。

小孩迷迷瞪瞪已经开始点头。

23：45

上床，熄灯。

“晚安磊。”额头上不忘香一口。  
“嗯，晚安。”

02：32

刘昊然梦到自己被一条章鱼层层缠住，触角越收越紧，呼吸渐渐困难……

他睁开眼。

？  
怎么睡着睡着睡成趴的了？

不对，好像没直接趴在床上。右侧胸前跳动的心脏显然不是他的，有柔和的呼吸打在耳侧。

艰难地抬起一点上身，八爪鱼一样缠着他、把他搂紧了抱到身上的不是他对象又是谁？

他看着月光下近在咫尺吴磊漂亮的小脸。

小柴柴，你是否有很多的问号？

02：35

刘昊然还在极限思索着怎样在不扰人清梦的情况下挣脱这个窒息的拥抱，吴磊终于喘不匀气了，眼皮翕动，渗进月光的乌黑大眼跟他对上视线。

“刘昊然，你干嘛压着我？”  
“……”

是我想压着你的么？

吴磊动了两下，这才发现箍着别人肩背、双腿大喇喇交叉着放在别人腰臀间的是他自己……

下面也紧紧抵着，两个小兄弟绝赞满血复活中……

他默默收回四肢，刘昊然默默从他身上翻下去。

……

吴磊的脸烫到吓人。

刘昊然戳戳他的肩，“宝，你这睡姿，啥也不说，狂猛绝！”

吴磊的脸要滴血了。

刘昊然噗呲笑出声，敞开双臂，“来，给抱，这是男朋友应尽的义务，可别再搬着我压自己了嗷。”

02：42

男孩儿们头挨头，又进入了甜美梦乡。

完整的一天，梦里也要有你呀。


End file.
